Scared
by DemonFireFox
Summary: Luke is only three when he first sees his mom go psycho. Can you blame him for being scared? Contains spoliers for TLO.


**A/N: Hey this is my first ever Percy Jackson Fic. I love Luke so much and The Last Olympian made me love him even more. Contains some spoilers for the last book so if you haven't read it yet then you have to!**

I was always scared of her. Ever since I first saw her eyes glow. I was only three when it first happened. My mother was possessed and came at me with her knife screaming about my fate. Me being three I had no idea what was going on. I just knew that I was scared and had to get away. Running as fast as my small stubby legs could carry me I opened the closet door and jumped in hoping mommy would find me. It was two hours later that the screaming had stopped. I had been trying not to cry afraid that she would find me from the noise. Slowly I creaked the door open just a crack. I could see my mommy on the floor with blood around her. The knife sat there next to her sleeping body. This scared me even more. Now was when I let the tears fall and a horrified scream leave my lips. I was only three and I could plain as day see my mother unconscious and covered in blood. When I realized screaming and crying did nothing I ran out of the house away from it all. Tears were still falling down my face and the whales had not become any softer.

I ran and screamed as fast and as loud as I could. But no one came outside to help me. I finally lost my footing and fell flat on my face hitting the cold concrete. Lying there in defeat I just couldn't handle it. Why was mommy so scary? Then I felt it. Warm hands took me and put me back on my feet. I looked up and saw a man in a jogging suit. He looked sort of elfish but nice over all. "What's the matter little one?" He asked me. The tears came even faster.

"M-m-my mommy!" I shouted. I was just so scared and this man looked nice enough. I flew into him and he just held me. "She is scawy." I whispered. After saying this the man held me even tighter.

"Come on child." He picked me up and started walking toward my house. I struggled not wanting to go back there. Mommy was there, she could be mad at me for leaving.

"No." I struggled. "No want to go home." The man didn't listen. He walked up our drive way and to the door. He stopped and saw the stupid stuffed animals on the porch. "No please mister no want to." Still the man went and opened the door stepping in. And there was my mom just sitting at the table holding the phone to her ear.

"Please if you know where Luke is…" She turned and saw me and her face lit up. "Never mind he is home." She hung up the phone and ran toward me snatching me from the man. I whimpered in her grasp. "Oh Luke don't ever do that again. You scared me."

"You scawed me fiwst." I whispered. Mom didn't hear me though, she was to busy staring at the man who brought me home.

"Hermes." She sounded surprised. I remember thinking what kind of name was Hermes but now I understand. I looked at both of them but I was still pouting seeing as I was home again. Hermes looked uncomfortable and sad. My mother on the other hand looked extremely happy almost insane. "You're back. We can…" Her smile looked really creepy, "we can be a family again." I didn't know what she was talking about.

"May," Hermes sighed. "No May we can't." My moms face had dropped. And she held me tighter only it hurt. I started to whimper again but my mom just kept squeezing me. Hermes looked at me and saw what was going on. "May you should probably let Luke down." Mom's eyes started to glow again. Fear flooded over me, this time I couldn't get away. "May you're hurting him." Hermes said only this time it was more urgent.

"He is my son!" Mom shrieked. She kept squeezing me till I started to try and get out of her arms. "I will protect him!" She yelled again. "I will protect him from his fate!" I had no idea what was going on, all I knew was that my mom was going psycho again. I started to cry because her grip hurt so bad. Hermes saw this and somehow got me out of my mother's arms. I clung to him certain him praying that mommy wouldn't hurt me. "His fate!" She kept screaming. I hid my face in Hermes shoulder. When I looked up at him he was just watching with a pained look in his eyes. It felt like hours when it was probably only minutes but my mom finally dropped to the floor asleep again. Hermes carried me upstairs to my room.

When he opened the door he walked me over to my bed that had race car sheets. Hermes smiled at it and looked at me. "Do you like race cars?" He asked. I looked at him with scared eyes and nodded. He placed me down on my bed and pulled covers to my chin. "Don't worry little one it will all be over soon." He bent down and kissed my forehead.

"Hewmes I'm scawed." I whispered. He turned and looked at with what looked like tear filled eyes. He walked over to me again.

"I know you are Luke but just remember the great messenger god will always be watching over you." I didn't know what he meant by messenger god but I knew he was talking about him.

"Will mommy evew stop being cwazy?" Hermes looked pained at my question. I could tell even at three that he cared for my mom.

"I don't know Luke I truly don't know." He kissed my head again and actually left this time. I could her him going down the stairs. At that moment I didn't know that I had just met my dad. It really made me wonder what would have my life been like if he had stayed and tried to help my mom.

Would I be here now standing waiting for my judgment in the underworld? Would I have still been so scared?

**A/N: I know it was short but please review.**


End file.
